crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Empires
This is a list of all the current living empires within the CRASH universe. # Alvrok Grand Coalition: A collection of autonomous colonies of Alvrok-genus species under a hereditary emperorship. # Anjurpa Empire: A bigoted empire of zealots who are allied with the Grox and who fear the apocalypse. # Antheran Empire: A scientific race that is none violent unless provoked and were recently involved in a major war between themselves and the Anthrantus which almost pushed the entire galaxy into war. # Anthrantus Empire: A powerful insectoid race that despises all Intelligent life and is bent on destroying all sentient life until only they remain. # Blindolate Empire: An empire of knights who reformed themselves after the death of their king. # Brakada: Ecologists which believe in a possible chance of making a perfect world with no pointless violence and killing # Daetherkin Empire: Former slaves to Malbolgus that have severed their ties to their former master, they now strive to be a thriving empire within the galaxy. # Deerstrich Empire: A peaceful empire known for its scholars and free-thinking philosophists. # Dipsye Empire: A scientific empire of spice researchers, who once waged war with the Urgulates. # Donkus Empire: A incredibly militaristic and war-like Triune Company empire. # Ducky Empire: A zealot empire split between two factions, the Majoris and the Minoris. Creator of the Duckylion technology. # Dreadweaver Empire: An empire that broke out from the Anthrantus and fight actively against them. # Dwarflate Empire: A religious shaman empire who believe in the return of their Messiah. # Draconian Empire: An unknown, technologically potent empire with extremely advanced military capability currently entering into the galaxy-engaged in peacekeeping activity currently against the Gossip Empire. # Fraganlos Empire: An expansionist empire that created the Warp Network, the fastest way to travel across the galaxy. # Grand Duchy Of Dragovirn - Isolationist empire of Spode-believing knights # Grolok: A peaceful shaman empire that believes every star possesses a spirit. # Groxicon: A robotic race created by the Grox to help them fight the Anthrantus. # Holy Lio Empire: The worshippers of Spoda. # High-Atlantean Empire: A peaceful shamanic empire which offers prayers to the gods of nature. This empire has been warped to this galaxy by something they call "The Shroud". # Insecond Empire: A race of highly aggressive insectoids united under a hive mind. # Kelbartian Empire: A race of Bards # L-Surisin Empire: A merchant empire that comes from another dimension. They claim to be from a galaxy called "Mikhos". # Lidilada Empire: Aquatic herbivores with aggressive tendencies. # Lockmorgan: A peaceful shamanistic empire that believes in their god the Cloth Foot. # Malifect Empire: A powerful race of ancients that possess powerful psionic abilities. This empire is divided into two distinct factions who share vastly different values and ideologies. # Muton Empire: A declining empire that has vast knowledge about the galaxy's past. # Neutralion Empire: A race of creatures that wish to remain neutral in almost every matter possible. Though they do like money, and will happily trade with others. # Palgulate Empire: A trader empire who have deep economic relations with the Melorsia Alliance. # Po-ter Empire: A small empire that gets threatened by its neighbours, the Gondor Council and many of the megacorps in the nearby area. # Probomouth Empire: A hedonistic bard empire with a nihilistic outlook on the galaxy. # Rasthir Empire: An arrogant and manipulative trader empire. # Redbird Empire: An openly hostile empire who wishes to destroy everything. # Redclaw Empire: A patriotic empire who proudly protect what they feel is right. # Sauroneye Empire: A zealous and militaristic empire bent on conquering the galaxy. They worship a god called Sauron. # Scaleon Empire: A race of flightless, justice seeking avians. They will stop at nothing to quash injustice, and bring peace to the galaxy # Sirken Empire: A young but violent and militaristic empire. # Slugguntor Empire: An empire of species that escaped the Darkspore to this galaxy. # Squilumin Empire: A deeply spiritual race that created an artificial Afterlife called the Aetherlife where all intelligent races go when they die. # Troobatit Empire: A peaceful trader empire who explore the unknown. # Unv'halo Empire: A diplomat empire acting as the binding force of the Far Sectors Conglomerate. # Urgulate Empire: A shamanistic empire that believe in the Source. # Varmroel Empire: An empire of artistic bards. # Vola Empire: A young Warrior Empire. #Zeep Empire A greedy yet influential race that created and owns the megacorporation known as ZeepCol. #Zyrestes Empire: A feudal empire ruled over by a Valryn, or High King. The current Valryn is Leucarys. Category:Empires __FORCETOC__